L'Overlord de Remnant
by Resk
Summary: X004 n'a jamais eut une vie facile. Faunus serpent orphelin, utilisé pour des expériences secrètes sur les grimms, capturé par un clan esclavagiste à Vacuo, le monde n'a pas été tendre avec lui. Jusqu'au jour où immense pouvoir lui est confié. Désormais il est bien décidé à prendre sa revanche sur le monde et à profité de la vie ! OCxHarem.


Bonjour ceci est ma première fanfic, il s'agit d'un crossover entre l'univers d'Overlord et de RWBY. Je compte suivre principalement la série d'origine pour la trame principale, du moins au début.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et je considère que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre. Les critiques constructives sont donc les bienvenues.

Aussi pour prévenir tout de suite, cette histoire aura pour personnage principale un Overlord maléfique qui va se constituer un harem des filles de la série et qui n'hésitera pas à mentir, manipuler, brainwash et réduire en esclavage ses cibles. A prévoir aussi de l'humour noir, du cynisme, de la violence, du sang et des scènes de sexe détaillées. Vous voilà prévenus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Bronze grogna alors que la tempête de sable faisait rage, il savait que c'était risqué de pousser la caravane dans ces conditions, des grimms ou des pillards pouvaient attaquer à tout moment et ils ne les verraient même pas venir. Mais c'était un risque à prendre, quelques semaines plus tôt il avait fait un pari risqué et avait passé plus de temps qu'habituellement pour amasser des marchandises et cela avait mis son expédition en retard par rapport aux autres caravanes marchandes.

-Bien joué Bronze, vraiment une superbe idée de nous faire passer par là. Bravo.

Bronze poussa un soupir. Oimar était un homme dévoué, intelligent et honnête, et c'était pour cela qu'il en avait fait son second. Mais il était rude et semblait complètement ignorer le concept de ménager les autres.

-Pour la dernière fois Oimar c'est un risque à prendre. Cette carte que je me suis procuré à Vale nous fera gagner trois semaines sur notre itinéraire habituelle. C'est une ancienne route commerciale de l'ancien empire de Gashe. Tout le monde ignore son existence sauf nous.

-Oh, c'est pas pour les délais que je m'inquiète. Même si je suis sûr que cette idée de raccourcis était une connerie. Je suis plus inquiet par les grimms. Tu vas voir qu'on va se faire attaquer par tout ce que Vacuo compte comme saloperies dans pas longtemps.

-Ouais ? Et ben pour l'instant je trouve qu'on ne s'en sort pas trop mal.

Cela faisait 5 jours qu'ils empruntaient cette route et ils n'avaient pas été attaqués une seul fois, alors qu'en générale il fallait compter sur au moins une attaque de grimms sur la route pour la capitale. Mais jusqu'ici ils n'avaient pas été attaqués une seul fois. Même pour un convois bien armé comme celui-ci c'était rare.

-Oublie ça. Sinon qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour le gamin ?

-Celui qu'on a récupéré dans ce labo désaffecté ?

-Non, le mien. Qu'elle autre ?

Bronze resta silencieux quelques instants en repensant à cette étrange gamin qu'ils avaient récupérés quelques jours avant de commencer l'expédition. Ses écailles qui lui couvraient une partie du torse et du dos, ainsi que ses yeux laissaient penser qu'il était un faunus avec une ascendance de lézard. Ou tout du moins de reptile. L'avait des cheveux roux de la couleur du feux, mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, c'était une caractéristique assez commune.

Mais rien n'expliquait les deux tentacules qui semblaient presque animés d'une vie propre dans son dos. Ni pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce labo détruit.

Mais après tout ce n'était pas son problème et ces questions ne l'intéressait pas. Ce gosse n'avait pas grand chose à offrir à son clan, et le fait qu'il était seul indiquait qu'il n'avait plus personnes pour se soucier de lui, donc pour payer une rançon. En clair, il n'avait rien à offrir à son clan.

-Je pense à le vendre sur le marché noir. On trouvera bien une arène clandestine ou une personne aux «goûts douteux» à qui le vendre.

-J'espère bien. Honnêtement ce gamin me met mal à l'aise. Il s'est battu comme un grimm quand on a essayé de le choper, sa semblance est bizarre, jamais entendu parlé de quelqu'un qui balancé du feux et des éclairs en même temps. Et quand on l'a tabassé il n'a pas versé une seul larme. Il n'a même pas supplié ou pleurnicher. Y a quelque chose de pas nette dans ce mioche.

-J'ai aussi remarqué mais de toute façon bientôt il ne sera plus notre problème. Maintenant ferme là, je veux me concentrer pour conduire. Ce serait la poisse si on se paumait à cause de la tempête et qu'on quitte la route.

Le sujet X0004 tira autant qu'il le pouvait sur ses chaînes pour atteindre les clefs qui pendaient à deux centimètres de là. La salvation était à la fois si proche et si loin. Le garde auquel elles étaient accrochées était endormis représentaient sans doute sa seul opportunité de fuir.

La vie du jeune faunus n'avait été qu'épreuves et malchances depuis sa naissance et les récents événements lui donnait le sentiment que cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

-Aller, aller, venez ici...

Encore un petit effort, il tira si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'arracher la jambe mais finalement sa main se referma sur les clefs et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tuméfiés. Il avait réussit ! Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se détacher des chaines à ses pieds, sauter d'un camion en mouvement, traverser une tempête de sable et trouver un moyen de rejoindre la civilisation. Le tout sans eau, ni nourriture.

Il hésita. Soudainement son plan lui semblait bancale.

Le camion fit une une soudaine embardée et il heurta brutalement le fond du camion. Le garde tomba de sa chaise en poussant un cris de surprise.

Bien que sonné X004 détacha ses liens en titubants. Il pouvait entendre des bruits d'armes à feux, d'armes qui s'entrechoquent et des hurlements.

*Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Et vite. Je en sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça ne va sûrement pas être bon pour moi si j'attend de le découvrir.*

Depuis sa naissance la vie de l'enfant n'avait été que lutte et malchance et il voyait mal une raison pour que ça change.

-Petit merdeux !

Le garde se redressait lui aussi.

-J'vais t'faire payer...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, par réflexe, X004 leva sa main et un trait de flamme en jaillit, bien que petit et faible il fut suffisant pour mettre le feux à la large toge de l'homme qui recula en hurlant. Le garçon en profita pour tenter de passer, quitter le camion et s'enfuir vers la liberté. Aussi dangereuse soit-elle.

Alors qu'il dépassait l'homme en flamme quelque chose le frappa à la tempe et il s'écroula. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut une terrible douleur et la vision de quelque chose qui entrait dans le camion.

-Quelqu'un... Aidez moi... Je ne veux pas mourir...

Puis les ténèbres.

O0o

-Attention ! Attention ! Soyez prudent avec son corps !

La voix stridente réveilla X004, mais il avait tellement mal à la tête qu'il ne tenta même pas d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Il est encore vivant ? Parfais ! Posez le là. Et faites attention ! Ce serait dommage de perdre déjà un nouveau maître.

Le jeune garçon sentit quelque chose d'agréablement froid recouvrir son corps. La douleur se dissipa et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Ah. Il a l'ait d'aller bien. Maître ? Maître vous m'entendez ? Si c'est le cas réveillez vous s'il vous plaît. Non hargneux pour la dernière fois pas question de lui mettre des baffes pour le réveiller. Ni d'utiliser de l'acide !

X004 ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'être le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu. Faisant à peu près sa taille, vouté, la peau marron-grise, des favoris gris, de longues oreilles pointues, des vêtements mités et s'appuyant sur un long bâton, la créature n'était pas très impressionnante à première vue mais ses petits yeux calculateurs brillaient d'intelligence. Et d'une étrange affection. Quelque chose que le garçon n'avait pas connu depuis la mort de sa mère.

Il remarqua ensuite une dizaine de créature semblables à lui, mais plus jeunes. Et moins vêtues. Et à la place de l'affection et de l'intelligence qui brillait dans les yeux de c'était l'adoration et un profond manque... et bien d'intelligence. Il était difficile de dire si l'ainé était une exception ou si ces individus avaient été particulièrement malchanceux dans la sélection génétique.

-Enfin, vous êtes réveillez maitre. Dit l'ainé.

-Que.. Quoi ? Où suis-je ? Qui... qui êtes vous ?

-Pardonnez mes manières monseigneur. Je m'appelle Gnarl. Le plus vieux larbin de la tour noir. Là où vous vous trouvez désormais.

-Mes quoi ?

-Vos larbins votre seigneurie. Car aujourd'hui et à jamais, vous êtes notre Overlord.

Sur ces mots tout les larbins se mirent à genoux devant leur nouveau maître hébété.


End file.
